transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Olympics
TACS Olympic Rules Overview The Olympics are a fan-favorite TP run once a year, whereupon a temporary truce is declared between the Autobots and the Decepticons so that their members can participate in sporting events without the threat of being killed. The Olympics are usually hosted by a neutral third party, and clashes with their host are not unheard of. There is often a side-event that runs throughout the Olympics. The TP usually lasts 2+ weeks. Sporting events tend to fall in two categories: Combat and non-combat. Similarly, there are team events and solo events. Some run the length of the Olympics and is organized in a play-off style tournament, while other events are one evening only, winner take all. Although the Olympics occasionally feature aliens, the main draw and focus is on the Transformers and their allies. The Olympics are a huge money-making business and is a rare exception to the notion of aliens not getting involved in the Cybertronian Wars, as fans throughout the galaxy will come to watch their favorite robots beat each other up. Safety is assured by use of holographic training room style systems, though actual injuries are not infrequent. Factions take great pride in their performance at the Olympics, and defeating the enemy on the field is a worthwhile goal. Events usually award a gold, silver, and bronze medal. The truce, which is rarely broken by either side, also gives Cybertron and Earth a break from the constant warfare, which is a great relief to many Autobots. Most factions take the time to conduct repairs and bolster their infrastructure. The day the truce ends is a guaranteed battle. History Monacus In the year 2005, Lord Gycony, administrator of the planet Monacus, began inviting the Transformers to the Olympics. Interested in making money off the tourism and gambling, the event was a huge success beyond what even Gycony had hoped for. The Monacus Olympics became a yearly tradition. The Monacus Olympics held a seedy, gritty, and somewhat low budget atmosphere. While disagreements and conflicts often errupted between Gycony and the Decepticons, Gycony's love of money and the Decepticons' love of the Olympics always ensured they would return. Cybertron In 2028 this changed after an unprovoked attack by Cyclonus demolished the Monacus capital spaceport. Deciding the profits would not outweigh the repair costs, Gycony declined bringing the Transformers back this year. This resulted in the Autobots and Decepticons working together to create their own Olympics on Cybertron. The area outside Crystal City was revamped by the Constructicons and Huffer. The Cybertronian Olympics were a huge success, and for the first time in millions of years, the planet was a popular tourism destination spot. Six Lasers Seeking to fill the void left by the Monacus Olympics and sensing the potential for profit, Six Lasers Incorporated hosted the 2029 Olympics in their own star system. The Six Lasers Olympics was well received thanks to the variety of planets and environments at their disposal and format changes to the events. The Six Lasers Olympics also includes the Cybertronian Olympic site from 2029, Junk, and Earth as locations for the events. Hosted by their mascot Kremzeek, it's believed Six Lasers Inc. plans to continue hosting the Olympics. Events Bracket Events These are run in a play-off style tournament, with the winner advancing and the loser being out of contention. Often these tournaments are split up amongst relative power *Full Combat: All weapons and abilities are available. Battles are either to surrender or until one mech surrenders. *Gladiatorial Combat: No firearms or other ranged weaponry is permitted in these matches. Melee only. *Tag Team: The exact rules changed from year to year, but teams of two or three would battle one another in the ring, with the ability for teammates to tag in or out. One-Night Events These take only one evening to run, though some include multiple elimination rounds, with a certain relative performance in one round required to enter the next. *Free For All: Everyone enters a huge combat ring, and the last one standing is the winner. In 2029, this was split up into a free for all match for each faction, as the beginning of previous years' matches quickly turned into average battles as teams focused on the enemy side. *Air Race: Flying only. Robot mode Decepticons are occasionally not permitted entry to avoid flooding the race with participants. *Land Race: Driving or hovering. Fliers must taxi rather than skim the ground. *Foot Race: Running on foot without the use of thrusters or other such systems. *Sea Race: This race takes place underwater, though the depth is not consistent. *Ick-Yak Bronco Bustin': Ick-Yaks are large, green, frightening lizard-like creatures. The one who stays on a bucking Ick-Yak the longest wins. As there's multiple to choose from, success is often determined by the performance of the Ick-Yaks themselves. *Javelin Toss: The one who throws a javelin the furthest wins. *Sharpshooting: Ability to shoot moving or otherwise defended targets. *Demolition Derby: Like the Free For All, but vehicle or beast mode only. Firearms and flying are not permitted. Specific Olympic Years *2009 Olympics *2029 Olympics *2030 Olympics *2033 Olympics *2034 Olympics *2035 Olympics Notes